Something There
by Yume Mikage
Summary: Second chances are sweeter....


Chapter 1:

Haruno Sakura shivered slightly as the cool evening breeze gently brushed against her beautiful lithe body. Her silky pink locks danced playfully with the evening breeze. It was already a quarter past eight yet the young kunoichi still didn't want to go home. The swing she was sitting on creaked silently as she swung back forth ever so slowly. Her gaze never left the star strewn sky; a sad longing look could clearly be seen from her angelic face.

He didn't remember how long he had been standing there. He was just rooted to the spot when he saw her arrive at the deserted play ground. She sat facing him but since he hid himself using a cloaking technique and muted his chakra, she wasn't able to see or sense him. He had been racking his brain for the past hour or so, trying to figure out if he should go sit beside her or just stay where he was. His usually blank and emotionless onyx eyes were now clouded and confused. He wanted to go sit beside her but….. He was afraid. Afraid to show any emotion, he had already hurt his pride by admitting to himself that he had fallen for her. That she meant the world to him.

He saw her shiver from the cold; he suddenly had the urge to expose himself and just go out there to hug her….. To give her warmth. Unknowingly his unconscious desire won and he soon found himself standing behind her, hugging her cold form to him.

She was startled by the warm arms that held her protectively almost possessively. He rested his chin on the curve of her neck; giving her a side view of her benefactor. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized that it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He spoke with his usual voice but the tone was softer……

"Why aren't you at home? You'll get sick if you stay out here."

"Sasuke….. You don't need to do this. I'm fine." She replied as she

Stood up and extricated herself away from his embrace, her back still facing him.

He was taken aback by what she did, in the past she would have squealed with girlish delight if he would even talk to her in more than 4 sentences. But now, he wondered why she suddenly felt so distant even though she was only a few steps away. He wondered why she had dropped the "kun" from his name….. Deep inside he felt his chest constrict with pain….. He tried to say something but his throat suddenly went dry…… Sakura finally broke the awkward silence between them……

"I… have to go. Ja ne….." her voice was barely a whisper but she knew he heard her.

Her words hit their mark. He spun into action by grabbing her waist and enveloping her in the same hug she had given him during the time the cursed seal was first activated. Startled, Sakura tried to pry his fingers loose but all to no avail….

"Don't go….. Sakura….." he begged quietly.

"Sasuke….. It's getting late, I---"

She was cut off as he gently spun her around and buried his lips into hers. His tongue roughly but passionately explored every corner of her mouth. His mind grew hazy is he tasted the chaste sweetness of his beautiful cherry blossom. Her legs grew weak and she soon found herself leaning and being crushed to his well trained body. She was intoxicated with Sasuke's possessiveness, the feel of him but she knew she had to stay sane for both their sakes. So, with every bit of will power, she gently pushed him away and said…….

"Sasuke….. I really should get going….."

He felt another tinge of pain, she didn't want him anymore……..

"Why?....." he asked as he felt his chest tighten again.

"It's late, I….." she started to say.

"Sakura…. Aishiteru…. Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, the sadness painfully evident in his voice.

"N-nani?......." she was struck dumb, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

He squeezed her tighter to him. He wasn't going to repeat the stupid mistake he made 2 years ago, he wasn't going to leave her…….. not anymore…….

"Aishiteru….. Sakura……. And I'm sorry….. Sorry for all those times I hurt you….." onyx eyes gazed deeply into emerald.

She just stared back, she couldn't believe it. Her emerald orbs slowly began to get misty as the familiar tears started to fall. A calloused hand gently wiped them away…..

"Sakura…… say something…… anything…. Onegai….." his voice was barely a whisper.

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, drawing in his warmth. He gladly gave it to her, crushing her even more……..

"Baka….. baka….. baka…. Baka…." She said over and over against

His chest. He shook slightly at her words but kept on hugging her.

"Baka…. What took you so long?" she finished.

At this he smirked and made her face him, drinking in everything about her as if memorizing her in every detail…..

"That's exactly why….. Sakura, I……" he started to say but was cut short

As Sakura gave his lips a short yet sweet kiss that made him hungry for more.

"Daijobu…. Sasuke…. I promised that I'd do anything for you……

And that included loving you forever……" she whispered in his ear.

His heart swelled with ecstasy and relief at her reply…… He hugged her even tighter as he crushed his lips against hers for the third time. Hungrily drawing her soul and claiming it as hers.

The next morning, Sakura was awakened by the soft chirping of birds outside her window….. She tossed and turned in her bed, she still didn't want to wake up. She had had the most wonderful dream about her Sasuke-kun in a long time; Sakura didn't want to go back to reality at least not yet. But as she tossed and turned, she thought her bed sheets felt thicker and warmer than what she remembered….. They also smelled like…..

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura thought as she opened her eyes.

Instead of seeing the pink paint of her room, she saw light blue. She sat up to rub her eyes when she felt the bed shift and a person sat beside her claiming her with strong yet gentle arms…..

"Ohayou, sleepy head." Sasuke said comfortably, as if it was a morning

Ritual for him.

He then proceeded to nuzzle her neck…… Sakura was beside herself with shock as realization hit her, hard. She had spent the night with Uchiha Sasuke….. She shut her eyes tight, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered Sasuke telling her that he loved her the same way she loved him, she remembered his possessive kisses and shivered with pleasure at the memory which caused Sasuke to nuzzle her harder…..

"Sasuke-kun!!!!"

Sakura yelped in surprise as he suddenly pushed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, kissing her possessively. Sakura felt dizzier each passing moment, she had waited and dreamt for this to happen ever since he came back after defeating his brother….. She felt excited and scared as she felt Sasuke's body pressing down on her. She knew what he wanted and knew that she wanted it too but….. She felt that she still wasn't ready, at least not right now. Gathering all her courage, she pushed at his chest…..

"What's wrong?" he asked, his onyx eyes looked at her emerald ones

Filled with concern.

"Sumimasen, Sasuke-kun…… I can't….. I'm not ready yet….." She

Whispered slowly, not daring to look into his eyes.

"Kichi…." He replied as he propped his head on her chest, his

Eyes still locked on her.

She turned to look at him, surprise etched on her delicate face,

"You knew? Demo….. Why did you…." she started to ask but he cut

Her off saying, "I wasn't trying to force myself on you…. I just wanted

To feel you. Demo since you're uncomfortable with it, I'll stop."

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun….." She murmured shyly.

"Iye…. It's me who should be grateful. You saved me from the abyss

Even though all I ever did was push you away." He said softly, burying

His head deeper on her chest.

"Sasuke-kun, I…."

"Besides….. I know you won't object in giving me what I want on our

Wedding night." He stated matter-of-factly.

"W-w-wedding n-n-night?!?!" she stuttered incredulously.

"Aa…. You'll have to marry me, you know that. There's no way I'm

Ever going to let you go." Sasuke replied as he propped himself up

On his elbows to face her.

The serious look on his face made her giggle…..

"What's so funny?" he asked, leaning in closer until their noses almost

Touched.

"And what if I say no?" she asked, matching his gaze.

"Are…. Are you serious?" he asked, the panic evident in his eyes.

Sakura inwardly smirked; she got him hook, line and sinker. Now all she needed was to reel him in…. she grabbed his head and pulled it down to place a provocative kiss on his lips….

"You baka! Of course I'll marry you….." she whispered against his lips.

"Hn!" he grunted as he returned her kisses.

Chapter 2:

She had never felt more nervous in her entire life. Today was the long awaited day when she would finally bear the name Uchiha Sakura. Three months ago when they both decided to formally announce that they were engaged, they half expected their friends to throw a riot, mainly because of the fact that Sasuke had betrayed Konoha and had been the cause of their precious cherry blossom's heartaches. Well….. something like that happened although it wasn't entirely disastrous…….

Flashback:

The rookie nine (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouj and Shikamaru) and team 10 (Neji, Tenten and Lee) were all hanging out at the Icharuka Ramen after another hard day's training…… nothing much was happening except the usual…..

"Chouji, don't you ever stop eating? You're roughly the size of a

Baby sperm whale already!!!!" Ino chided at her over weight teammate.

"Mvjsdsvnsjnnngcsfusfj!!!!!" Chouji replied through a mouthful.

"How troublesome……" Shikarmaru said in his usual bored face though

His arm was comfortably hung around Ino's slender shoulders.

Naruto was chattering happily away with his new found love, Hinata. It actually took the fox kid 3 long years just to realize that it was her he really loved and not Sakura. Lee was passionately yelling about the springtime of youth to an aggravated Neji and Tenten. Kiba and Akamaru were doing their usual thing, talking to each other while Shino just minded his own business.

Naruto then noticed that Sakura was somehow a bit fidgety and Sasuke….. Well he was actually talking, more like whispering something, to Sakura…..

"Sasuke-teme!!!! What are you telling Sakura-chan?!!!"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke retorted but instead of his usual

You're-so-annoying look he looked kind of……

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! You're blushing!!!" Naruto gleefully exclaimed.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke said blushing even more as all eyes turned to

Him and Sakura.

"What's going on forehead girl? Are you and Sasuke going out?"

Ino teased causing Sakura to blush the same shade as Sasuke.

"Is it true Sakura-chan?" Hinata timidly asked, her silver eyes

Shimmered with interest.

"A-ano….." Sakura fidgeted with her fingers much like what Hinata

Used to do when she and Naruto still weren't an item.

"Actually were engaged." Sasuke blurted out while looking away.

"NANI!!!!!" Naruto yelled, choking on his ramen so hard Hinata had to slap him ferociously on the back so he could breathe normally again. Lee was crying a river of tears behind a fake autumn scene screaming, "NOOOO!!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM HAS BEEN CLAIMED!!!!!" and he ran away yelling, "GAI-SENSEI!!!!!" Ino was squealing, no pun intended, like a pig while shaking Sakura so roughly on the shoulders saying, "Ohmygoshforeheadgirlyou'regeetingmarried!!!!!" over and over again until Shikamaru and Sasuke had to separate them for fear that Ino might put the bride-to-be in a coma before the wedding . Kiba was congratulating a rather flushed Sasuke (Sasuke was debating with himself whether to wring Ino's neck for what she did to Sakura). Shino was still minding his own business while Tenten was helping Shikamaru calm Ino down (Ino was still excited about the news that she hadn't noticed that she had knocked Sakura out cold). Neji just crossed his arms and stared at the young Uchiha male. Naruto could finally breathe again and was yelling his head off at Sasuke. Hinata had turned her attention to the unconscious Sakura and was attempting to wake her up.

All the yelling and shouting caused such a raucous that Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai (who was brought there by a still hysterical Lee) had come to see what was going on. When the four Jounins learned the cause of the mess…… "Congratulations, Sasuke. If you need any help on the--" Kakashi started to say with a perverted expression on his face but was cut off by Naruto yelling,

"You pervert!!!!! You're actually okay with this?!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"Put a sock in it!" Neji grunted.

End of Flashback:

Sakura giggled at the memory. She was seated in front of a vanity desk littered with beauty products that Ino, Hinata and Tenten (yes Tenten, she's a girl too you know) had brought with them. The three girls were arguing on how much and what type of make-up Sakura should wear. Sakura giggled to herself again and finally spoke up…..

"Guys, we only have 1 more hour until the wedding. Sasuke-kun would

Be furious and sick with worry if I'll be late." She inwardly smirked at

How possessively romantic her fiancé could be.

"Oh my gosh! We wasted an hour arguing! Ladies let's get to work!"

Ino exclaimed.

"Yosh!" Tenten and Hinata replied.

Sasuke's feet were literally digging a trench on the church entrance as he nervously paced back and forth, waiting for his cherry blossom to arrive…… She was exactly 1 minute 35 seconds late…… Sakura was never late for anything and he meant anything…..

"Where is she? Did something happen? Should I go get her?"

Sasuke thought furiously to himself. He was about to go and get her when a hand clamped tightly on his shoulder. He turned to give a death glare to whoever was holding him back, only to see that it was Naruto wearing one of his famous foxy grins…..

"Daijobu Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan's just a little late, maybe she's

Just nervous about spending the rest of her life with you. I mean,

Who wouldn't?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke twitched at his last statement.

"Baka! You're not helping." Kiba exclaimed.

"Nani? Did I say something wrong?" Naruto blinked, looking from Kiba

To Sasuke.

"How troublesome…." Shikamaru said.

"Hinata-chan, where do you think Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked as he

Saw his fiancé arrive with Tenten.

"She's with Ino-chan. Daijobu Sasuke-san, it's just pre-wedding jitters."

Hinata replied shyly.

"Yup, she'll be here shortly." Tenten added.

"Pre-what?" Sasuke asked.

"Pre-wedding jitters, every bride goes through them." Tenten explained.

"Soka…. So Hinata-chan will go through the same thing when we get

Married." Naruto wondered aloud.

"N-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata mumbled, her alabaster skin glowed magenta

At Naruto's comment.

"So we'll be here all day." Neji concluded. Sasuke twitched again.

"Of course not, Neji." Tenten replied.

"Here comes Ino-chan now…… funny, I thought she said she's coming

Here with Sakura-chan." Hinata mused as Sasuke swiftly followed

Her gaze and sure enough Ino was walking up to them alone.

Sasuke was losing his last shred of patience……

"Where's Sakura?" He asked furiously, by now Sasuke was a nervous

Twitching mess.

"What are you people still doing here? Minna, get inside now! Where's

Kakashi-sensei? He's supposed to walk forehead girl up the aisle!"

Ino exclaimed, her answer somehow managed to calm Sasuke down.

"Present!" Kakashi replied as he suddenly appeared behind Ino in a

Puff of smoke.

"Good! Places everyone and for goodness sake Sasuke SMILE!

This is YOUR wedding day!" Ino screeched.

"I dunno how you can stand her….." Kiba mumbled to Shikamaru as

They filed back into the church.

"I heard that dog boy!" Ino yelled.

"How troublesome, ikuzo Ino." Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

Chapter 3:

Sasuke was beside himself with excitement though his usual stoic expression remained dominant in his handsome facade. A few seconds from now his cherry blossom would pass through those doors, escorted by their former sensei. He could hardly wait to finally be joined with her, forever. A few moments later the wedding march was being played, everyone turned around to look at the bride and what a sight she was.

Sounds of "oohs" and "aahs" spread throughout the church as Sasuke blinked and blinked again, he couldn't believe his eyes. His cherry blossom stood arm in arm with their sensei, looking absolute magnificent and delicate at the same time. Her wedding dress was a simple tube top, ankle length gown. Her petal colored hair, which she grew out again, was hung loosely up to her waist covered by a white veil. A shy smile spread across her beautiful face as she walked up to him and the Godaime Hokage.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a rare and genuine smile that he seldom used. But this, this was a special occasion as Ino had said. He gladly took her hand as Kakashi gave her to him, even though their former sensei still wore his mask, a proud smile could clearly be seen through the obsidian piece of cloth.

Sakura's heart was beating a mile a minute as Sasuke took her hand in his, this was it… the moment had finally come. The Godaime cleared her throat to signal the start of the ceremony…..

"Before we continue this joyous event, I would like anyone who opposes

This union to stand now or forever hold his or her piece….." she started.

"And I mean anyone who has a sane reason other than their prettier or better than the bride." Tsunade-sama added as a dozen of Sasuke's

Fan girls started to voice out their reasons.

Everyone then turned to look at Lee with baited breathe. Sakura felt Sasuke's hold on her hand tighten; he was looking icily at Lee as if to say "Say something stupid and I'll rip you to shreds". Lee however coughed and cleared his throat……

"Continue, Hokage-sama…." He said determinedly.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Sasuke's grip relax; his thumb lovingly caressed the back of her hand. The rest of the ceremony went on smoothly up until the exchange of "I do's"……

"Do you Sasuke; take Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife. To have

And to hold in sickness and in health, to love and protect through

Harsh and fair weather till death do you part?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"I do." Sasuke replied, looking deeply into Sakura's emerald orbs

As he slipped the ring into her finger.

Tsunade-sama then turned to Sakura and asked,

"Do you Sakura; take Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband.

To have and to hold in sickness and in health, to love and obey

Through trials and strife till death do you part?"

Sakura was about to answer when a loud racking sob was heard from the bride's side of the church. Everyone turned to the source of the disturbance…. It was Lee, bawling his heart out on Maito Gai's shoulder….. "Lee, there are still plenty of young flowers in Konoha….." Gai said, attempting to placate the young Shinobi. But instead of calming down, Lee became even more disconsolate.

Sasuke looked like he was ready to pounce on Lee and kill him then and there, forget about proper decorum and the fact that they were in a church…. Lee had ruined Sasuke's happiest memory to be. He was about to walk over and give the poor boy a piece of his fist when Sakura held him back. She looked so sincerely pleading that he momentarily forgot what he was supposed to be mad about……

"Let me talk to him, Sasuke-kun….. I have to make him understand…."

She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke nodded though he was a little bit uneasy about the idea of leaving his cherry blossom alone with that weirdo but who was he to turn down his flower's request. So Sakura took the still sobbing Lee to a small room behind the altar…..

"Lee-san….."

"Su-sumimasen Sa-sakura-chan….. I-I know th-this is….."

Lee started to apologize in between sobs, his knees had grown weak

From the emotional torture that he just had to sit down.

Sakura sat beside him and patted his shoulder,

"Lee-san you don't have to apologize, I know that this is hard for

You but I want you to know that you've always been special to me.

You saved me so many countless of times, comforted me much more than

Anyone else but…."

"B-but y-you o-only s-see m-me a-as a-a f-friend…." He sobbed harder.

"Yes….. A very dear friend. Lee-san, one day you're going to meet that

One special girl who deserves you much more than I do." Sakura gently

Said.

"Y-you r-really th-think s-so?" Lee asked, calming down.

"With all my heart." Sakura said smiling.

"Yes, yes you're right. I guess I'm just being silly, I'm really sorry for

Ruining your wedding Sakura-chan…." Lee said, sitting up straight

And smiling back at her.

"Let's go back, Lee-san. Everyone's waiting for us." Sakura said,

Standing up and smoothing the wrinkles in her dress.

"Yosh!" Lee said, doing his imitation "Gai pose".

Once more the Hokage repeated her question to Sakura who stood facing Sasuke…….

"Do you Sakura; take Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband.

To have and to hold in sickness and in health, to love and obey

Through trials and strife till death do you part?"

"I do." Sakura meekly replied as she slipped the ring on her husband's

Finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Sasuke, you may now---"

Before Tsunade-sama could finish, Sasuke had already gathered Sakura in his arms and pressed his lips on hers…. sealing their bond. The whole church erupted with cheers but to the newly wed couple…… they felt they were the only ones present, the only ones that mattered the most.

Chapter 4:

Sasuke & Sakura were walking through the fruits and vegetables section of Konoha's only grocery store, buying their monthly supply of groceries. A year had already passed since the day they exchanged vows and the young couple had adjusted quite comfortably to married life. As they went round to the next aisle, they came across Naruto and Hinata with their 1 year old baby. Naruto and Hinata had gotten married one month after Sasuke & Sakura……

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan, Naruto!" Sakura cheerfully greeted

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed, waving wildly at

Them.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san….." Hinata meekly replied.

Sasuke merely nodded his head in reply, he may have softened up when it came to Sakura but when it came to other people he was still the human ice cube……

"Ne Hinata-chan, how's Rai-kun?" Sakura asked, leaning in closer to

The small bundle that Hinata was carrying.

"Oh, he's fine. He's sleeping right now but he's such a bundle of

Energy whenever he's awake." Hinata proudly replied.

"Watch out he may grow up to be like his father." Sasuke commented.

"What's that supposed to mean Sasuke-teme?!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, glaring at her husband.

"Nani?" Sasuke asked innocently.

Hinata just giggled at how immature their husbands were acting, Sakura was about to say something when she suddenly felt the room spin before she fainted. If it hadn't been for Sasuke's quick reflexes Sakura would have collided with the milk bottles and other dairy products that were neatly arranged on the shelves…..

"Sakura-chan! What happened Sasuke-teme?!!!" Naruto

Frantically asked.

"Shut up dobe! You're not helping!!!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"You need to take Sakura-chan to the hospital." Hinata calmly said.

Sasuke nodded and quickly sped out of the grocery store, to the surprise of the other shoppers, carrying his unconscious wife.

Sasuke waited anxiously at the hospital lobby, waiting for news of his cherry blossom's condition. A few minutes later a nurse came and approached him…..

"Uchiha-san?" She asked.

"Aa, how is she?" Sasuke replied, standing up.

"Sakura-chan's fine, Uchiha-san. You can go see her now. She's

In room 5." She replied.

"Arigato…." Sasuke answered as he sprinted towards Sakura's

Room.

Sakura was drinking tea when he came in……

"How are you?" Sasuke immediately asked as he approached her

Bedside.

Sakura's face broke into a bright smile that could melt any man's heart as soon as she saw him…..

"Sasuke-kun!!!! I'm pregnant!!!!" she chirped excitedly, engulfing him

In a huge bear hug.

Sasuke was stunned to silence, he couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father; he was finally going to have another chance at having a family, a family all his own. Overcome by a mixture of different emotions, he sagged limply into Sakura's embrace and sobbed uncontrollably.

Sakura was baffled, the only other time that Sasuke cried this hard was when Sakura was almost at the brink of death. It had happened on a mission to retrieve him from Orochimaru's clutches. Seeing her wounded and bleeding to death finally made him realize that there was more to life than revenge. That event made him realize that she had unconsciously filled all the empty spaces in his heart, that she had become more important than his own life……

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" She gently asked, cradling his head

Against her chest and stroking his hair with her fingers.

His sobbing eventually died down to be replaced by slow even breath's…..

"I'm going to be a father……" He mumbled against her chest.

"Hai and you're going to be great dad." Sakura softly replied.


End file.
